Trouble Twins
by Lee SH114
Summary: Keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk mencintainya apa lagi memilikinya. Suaranya, bau parfumnya, caranya bicara bahkan saat dia menyentuhku semua yang aku rasakan adalah dosa- Kuroko Tetsuya / Nee,Tetsuya cinta itu adalah sesuatu yang sederhana -Akashi Seijuurou. #AKAKUROXYGENCH02


Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

 **Trouble Twins**

.

[Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya]

.

 **Disclaimer** :

 _Kuroko no Basuke sepenuhnya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi._

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfik ini._

.

 **Tema:**

Cinta diam-diam

Cinta Terlarang

Inses

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading**_

.

.

* * *

 _ **Akashi's House**_

 _06 : 00 AM_

.

.

Suasana yang masih sama. Di dalam kamar yang berukuran cukup besar itu hanya ada rak buku yang kini terlihat sangat penuh. Sebuah tempat tidur dan juga meja dengan dua kursi yang berada di dekat jendela. Ada sebuah gelas kaca yang kosong, biasanya gelas itu terisi dengan air putih setiap pagi, mungkin dia sudah meminumnya. Bau harum yang selalu sama, bahkan kicauan burung selalu terdengar indah setiap kali masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Akashi _-kun_ , apa kau berada di kamar mandi?" Seorang pemuda sedari tadi berada di pintu menatap sekeliling kamar yang setiap hari dia masuki. Dia berjalan melangkahkan kakinya ke depan pintu yang kini tertutup rapat. Ada suara percikan air dan _shower_ yang sepertinya sudah dimatikan.

"Hm, aku akan segera keluar." Suara yang terdengar jauh. Pemuda bersurai biru muda dengan mata _aquarius_ itu duduk di atas tempat tidur yang tertata rapi dengan sprei berwarna putih. Matanya terus mengitari setiap inci kamar yang saat ini menyita waktunya. Tangan kecil itu meraba sprei yang terasa lembut dengan bau harum yang masih terasa. Ini bukanlah bau harum dari sabun cuci, tapi ini bau parfumnya.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama, Tetsuya?"

"Ah, tidak. Baru saja." Akashi berjalan dengan celana sekolah yang sudah dia kenakan di dalam kamar mandi. Sedangkan tubuh atasnya tanpa busana, dengan rambut basah dan juga berantakan, lalu mengacaknya dengan handuk kecil yang tadi terselempang di lehernya. Akashi menuju lemari dan mengambil baju seragamnya. Setiap gerakan Akashi tidak luput dari mata Tetsuya, betapa dia ingin menyentuhnya dan lebih dekat mencium bau parfum saudara kembarannya itu.

"Jangan memancingku, Tetsuya."

"Ha?" Kalimat Akashi mengagetkan Tetsuya. Dia melempar pandangannya dari Akashi, saat Akashi tersenyum dan melihat ke arah Tetsuya. "Akashi _-kun_ , apa maksud perkataanmu?" Wajah polos Tetsuya selalu terpancing dengan kata-kata manis Akashi. Dengan tatapan yang penuh rasa penasaran Tetsuya memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Bagaimana jika aku jatuh hati padamu karena tatapanmu itu? Memang ada yang aneh beberapa hari ini, kau selalu saja memandangiku tajam dan seakan ingin..." Akashi mengancing bajunya sambil berjalan mendekati Tetsuya.

"Cukup. Kita sudah terlambat. Aku tunggu di bawah." Dengan langkah yang gusar Tetsuya keluar dari kamar Akashi, bahkan dia sempat melupakan tasnya. Akashi yang melihat tingkah adik kembarnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum manis dengan pikiran yang sungguh sulit ditebak orang lain, adik yang polos dan kakak yang terlalu dewasa untuk dikatakan pelajar.

Perasaan yang begitu aneh, tangan yang gemetar dan jantung yang ingin berlari. Rasanya saat itu juga Tetsuya akan pingsan di tempat. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan mata yang tertutup rapat. Tangan kanan Tetsuya memegang dadanya erat hingga seragam sekolahnya terlihat berantakan. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan Akashi, tapi tidak biasa untuk menanggapi perasaan ini.

Matanya langsung terbuka lebar ketika ada sesuatu yang dilupakan di dalam kamar Akashi, "Tasku... kenapa aku bisa lupa?" Tetsuya berdiri dan mencoba kembali ke lantai dua kamar Akashi, tapi dia menghentikan langkahnya saat Akashi turun membawa tas Tetsuya.

"Kau selalu ceroboh," Akashi memberikan tas hitam itu pada Tetsuya, sedangkan tas Akashi sendiri sudah berada di punggungnya, "kita berangkat," ajak Akashi.

Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya, mereka adalah sudara kembar. Mereka dilahirkan di hari dan jam yang sama, tapi nama mereka berbeda. Itu karena orang tua mereka yang sudah berpisah. Seorang model yang cantik dan juga pintar, itulah sang ibu. Berbatasan dengan karakter jujur, cerdas dan juga sangat menjunjung kebenaran bagi ayah mereka yang berprofesi sebagai pengacara. Mungkin alasan pekerjaan sangat tepat untuk mereka berpisah. Marga Akashi diambil dari nama marga ayah mereka, sedangkan Kuroko dari marga ibu mereka. Sudah 17 tahun mereka tinggal bersama dengan bergantian tempat tinggal. Kadang berada di rumah ayah mereka, sisanya di rumah ibu mereka. Dan kali ini mereka tinggal di rumah mewah milik sang ayah.

.

.

 _ **Classroom**_

 _07 : 15 AM_

.

.

Tetsuya duduk di depan Akashi, tempat duduk mereka tepat di samping jendela karena hal itu sangat Akashi sukai. Setiap kali merasa bosan, Akashi akan memandang keluar jendela sambil merasakan sejuknya angin yang berhembus ke arahnya.

Hari ini suasana tampak tenang, tapi tidak dengan perasaan Tetsuya. Dia melihat buku tulis yang dia buka sambil menulis kalimat tidak jelas yang ada di dalam pikirannya, hingga namanya dipanggil pun tidak terdengar.

 _ **Akashi**_

 _ **Seijuurou**_

 _ **Kuroko x**_

 _ **Tetsuya x**_

 _ **Yes no yes no yes no yes no –**_ pemikiran yang sempit bagi siswa SMA yang saat ini mulai jatuh cinta. Jika saja cinta ini hadir di tempat yang benar, mungkin dia akan mengungkapkanya. Sungguh tragis dalam kenyataan yang harus mereka hadapi.

"Kuroko Tetsuya... apa dia tidak masuk?" panggil seorang guru laki-laki yang sedang mengabsen murid-muridnya.

Akashi melihat ke arah Tetsuya yang masih diam dengan lamunannya. Bahkan Akashi menendang kecil kaki kursi Tetsuya, tapi tidak ada respon darinya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya..." Sekali lagi guru berkaca mata tebal itu memanggil Tetsuya.

"Jangan hanya memikirkan aku, pikirkan juga dirimu." Bisikan itu membuat Tetsuya tersadar, seketika dia langsung berdiri.

"Aku tidak memikirkan siapapun!" Akashi membulatkan matanya karena nada suara tinggi Tetsuya sambil melihat ke arahnya, membuat seisi ruang kelas 3-1 itu terdiam dan Tetsuya menjadi topik utama saat itu juga. Dengan wajah yang cukup malu Tetsuya melihat sekeliling, dia juga melihat sang guru menatapnya curiga. Senyuman paksa Tetsuya membuat dia harus mendapat hukuman menjawab semua soal di papan tulis.

.

.

 _ **Classroom**_

 _1 : 00 PM_

Untung saja bukan soal yang sulit bagi Tetsuya. Dia bisa mengatasinya sendiri, walaupun membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama berdiri di depan kelas dengan tatapan tajam kakak kandungnya. Tetsuya menutup matanya sambil menundukan kepala, banyak hal yang dia pikirkan sejak muncul perasaan yang tidak menentu ini. Hanya ada Tetsuya dalam kelas, hingga tiba-tiba Akashi muncul dan menghampirinya.

"Kerja bagus." Akashi membuyarkan lamunan Tetsuya dengan mengacak rambutnya. Tetsuya tidak pernah protes dengan apa yang Akashi lakukan padanya, dia selalu merasakan ada rasa nyaman yang muncul dalam tubuhnya, seperti saat ini. Saat Akashi mengacak rambut Tetsuya sambil melempar senyuman, walaupun Tetsuya tidak bisa membalas pasti senyuman itu.

' _Apa ini sebenarnya? Perasaan apa ini? tubuhku terasa panas, kepalaku pening dan sentuhan ini membuatku ingin menyentuhnya. Aku bingung sejak kapan aku mulai menikmati sentuhanya, sejak kapan aku mulai merasakan hangat tubuhnya. Sejak kapan?'_ Hati Tetsuya tampak gusar. Perlahan dia menundukan kepala, membuat Akashi heran melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Tetsuya..."

' _Aku tidak bisa menahan ini lagi, aku tidak bisa menguasainya lagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan perasaan ini? Akashi-kun, jawab aku...'_ Tangan Tetsuya memegang ujung jas Akashi dengan sedikit gemetar. Akashi langsung memegang tangan Tetsuya dan berlutut menyamakan posisi mereka. Tetsuya yang berada di atas kursi kini menyembunyikan wajahnya, walaupun Akashi sudah melihat wajah itu. Wajah yang dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan tanpa ada jawaban.

"Tetsuya? Ada apa? Kau—hmmph..." Mata merah Akashi melebar. Ciuman tiba-tiba yang dia terima dari Tetsuya membuat tubuhnya terdiam. Hembusan angin yang masuk dari jendela di samping mereka seakan menjadi kabut dan menghalangi pandangan orang lain. Semua teman Akashi dan Tetsuya tidak menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan. Beberapa dari yang lain saling berbicara di luar kelas dan sisanya memilih pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang.

 _Hangat._

 _Dan begitu manis._

Mata Tetsuya tidak bisa memandang Akashi yang kini merasakan apa yang Tetsuya rasakan. Perlahan mata Akashi pun tertutup menikmati sejenak rasa penat yang kini menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Tangan Akashi mulai meraba rambut Tetsuya hingga ke tengkuknya memperdalam rasa rindu yang begitu mengikat mereka karena darah yang sama.

.

.

 _ **Library**_

 _04 : 00 PM_

Ingatan itu datang dengan sendirinya saat tubuh kecil Tetsuya tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin menciumnya. Tapi ini adalah sebuah dosa yang dia lakukan, bagaimanapun juga dia harus menebusnya.

Tetsuya memegang sebuah buku dan masih terdiam di antara rak yang cukup tinggi di dalam perpustakaan sepi itu. Yah, semua murid sudah pulang dan ada yang mendapat pelajaran tambahan atau mungkin mengikuti klub yang diadakan di sekolah mereka.

"Apa kau sudah membaca novel yang berjudul _**The Old Man And The Sea?**_ " Tiba-tiba suara itu muncul dari beberapa meter jarak yang Tetsuya singgahi saat ini. Tetsuya menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Akashi menyibak buku yang sedang dia baca. Itulah Akashi Seijuurou, dia sangat pintar melakukan sebuah adegan yang baru saja diperankan, menjadi seorang kakak yang menerima ciuman dari sang adik kembar.

"Iya, itu novel karya terakhir dari _**Ernest Hemingway.**_ "

"Dalam salah satu kalimatnya dia berkata _'Usia adalah penentu waktuku. Kenapa lelaki tua bangun tidur begitu pagi? Apakah agar dapat memiliki satu hari yang lebih panjang'_ -dan apa deskripsimu tentang kata-kata itu?" Akashi melirik Tetsuya yang masih jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Pertanyaan Akashi hanya menyisakan suasana yang sunyi.

Tetsuya tidak bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi dia juga tidak bermaksud mengabaikan Akashi.

Akashi menutup bukunya lalu menghampiri Tetsuya, "Jika deskripsiku, semua terletak pada waktu. Sampai kapan semua ini akan terjadi? Apakah kau bisa menebaknya? Atau sampai salah satu akan pergi untuk selamanya? Dalam satu hari waktu memang panjang, tapi dalam satu hari waktu itu terulang."

Tetsuya masih saja diam, tapi kali ini dia berpikir, ini kalimat sindiran untuknya.

Akashi pun memilih untuk mengakhiri percakapan ini. Dia meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih mematung sambil memegang buku yang dari tadi tidak dia buka ataupun baca.

"Tetsuya, jangan pulang dulu. Kita harus mengerjakan tugas, tunggu sampai aku selesai latihan basket," teriak Akashi dari pintu.

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk, sambil meletakan kembali buku yang dia bawa.

.

.

 _ **Classroom**_

 _6 : 00 PM_

Langit kali ini tidak bersahabat dengan udara yang begitu dingin. Tetsuya melihat awan mengepul dan langit semakin gelap. Tidak ada bintang ataupun bulan. Pohon yang tinggi itu pun tergoncang angin yang mulai kencang. Tetsuya tidak bermaksud untuk menutup jendelanya yang masih terbuka, dia membiarkan angin malam itu masuk dan menyibak setiap lembar buku miliknya di atas meja.

Perlahan air mulai turun, menetes di setiap ujung daun yang terdiam tenang. Hingga akhirnya hujan lebat pun datang.

"Tutup jendelanya," perintah Akashi yang baru saja datang.

"Biarkan saja, aku ingin menikmati hujan walaupun tidak secara langsung."

"Tapi kau bisa sakit. Apa kau ingat dulu pertama kali kau kehujanan denganku? Malam harinya kau langsung sakit dan tidak mau melepaskan aku sampai kau tertidur." Akashi berjalan mendekati kursi Tetsuya dan perlahan menutup jendela basah karena hujan dan angin yang cukup kencang.

"Jikapun aku sakit, itu tidak akan apa-apa. Aku juga manusia sama seperti _**Jacob**_ dan _**Wilhelm Grimm**._ " Kalimat Tetsuya sedikit dingin di telinga Akashi.

"Kau benar, tapi mereka adalah orang Jerman yang berhasil merebut hati anak-anak dengan cerita rakyat yang mereka buat. Sedangkan kau adalah orang Jepang yang berhasil membuat perasaanku tidak menentu Tetsuya. Sebagai seorang kakak, tentu saja ketika kau sakit aku akan khawatir." Akashi kini duduk di depan Tetsuya dengan mata yang fokus dengan pemuda bersurai biru muda itu.

"Kita kerjakan tugasnya lalu kita pulang," usul Tetsuya.

"Tapi masih hujan," balas Akashi.

"Sebentar lagi akan reda." Suara itu semakin terdengar dingin.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, Tetsuya. Apa sebegitu sakitkah kau bersamaku?" Mungkin inilah ungkapan jujur Akashi sejak kejadian siang tadi. Di mana ciuman itu sungguh terasa nikmat dan juga lembut. Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan basah, tapi tubuh mereka terasa begitu panas.

"Jangan berharap kita punya _**The Homework Machine**_. Itu hanya dongeng anak-anak. Jadi kita kerjakan sekarang juga." Tetsuya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Walaupun dongeng anak-anak, _**Dan Gutman**_ berhasil membuatnya. Semua orang yang membaca novel itu punya imajinasi yang tinggi," jawab Akashi dengan nada yang masih begitu datar dan juga tenang. Sedangkan Tetsuya mulai bingung, dia masih takut untuk menatap bola mata merah padam yang kini ada di hadapanya. _**The Homework Machine**_ adalah sebuah novel karangan _**Dan Gutman**_ yang cukup terkenal, di mana dia berimajinasi mempunyai sebuah mesin untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tanpa mereka sendiri yang mengerjakan.

"Akashi _-kun_..."

"' _Hidup berjalan sedemikian rupa sehingga benar tidak selalu benar, tetapi apa yang di katakan benar oleh orang yang berkuasa.'_ Novel _**The 100 year Old Man Who Climbed Out Of The Window and Dissappeared**_ oleh _**Jonas Jonasson**_ , dikutip dari halaman 360." Akashi mengangkat sebuah buku bersampul hijau. Seperti yang Akashi katakan, di depan cover novel itu ada sebuah judul dan juga nama sang penulis.

Tetsuya bingung dengan Novel yang Akashi baca hari ini. Bukan pertama kalinya Akashi membaca Novel ini.

"Aku membacanya lagi. Aku merasa seluruh isi perpustakan sudah aku baca jadi karena aku ingin membacanya lagi, aku meminjamnya," lanjut Akashi menjernihkan suasana yang dari tadi tampak tegang.

.

.

 _ **Classroom**_

 _9 : 00 PM_

"Sudah malam, tapi hujan belum juga reda." Akashi berdiri dan melihat setiap air hujan yang membasahi jendela yang kini tepat di depanya. Dia melihat Tetsuya yang masih berkutat dengan buku dan juga pena hitam yang dia pegang.

" _Nee_ , Tetsuya... mau kah kau ke ruang musik denganku?" ajak Akashi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Memainkan piano. Lagi pula sekolah ini sudah kosong, kan? Tidak akan ada yang protes."

"Jangan bilang kau mengambil kunci ruang musik diam-diam, Akashi _-kun..._ "

"Tepat sekali. Kau selalu tahu apa yang aku lakukan Tetsuya. Itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa jauh darimu." Lagi dan lagi, kalimat Akashi hanya bisa menyisakan raut wajah merah Tetsuya. Memang benar, dari mereka kecil hingga sekarang, Akashi sama sekali tidak pernah jauh dari Tetsuya, begitupun sebaliknya. Hanya ada mereka berdua apa lagi sejak kedua orang tua mereka bercerai, kasih sayang itu hanya diperlihatkan oleh keduanya.

.

.

 _ **Music Room**_

 _9 : 20 PM_

Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya perlahan di lorong lurus yang sepi dan juga sunyi. Lampu yang menerangi langkahnya terlihat suram. Suasana pun mulai terasa dingin karena hujan, hingga suara itu muncul. Nada yang begitu indah dan pernah Tetsuya dengar sebelumnya. Dari pintu yang terbuka itu, Tetsuya melihat Akashi memainkan piano. Setiap jarinya yang menekan _tuts_ piano membuat getaran kecil pada tubuh Tetsuya. Hanya ilusi ataukah ingatan yang saat nada itu terdengar begitu dia rindukan.

 _ **-Trouble Twins-**_

" _Nii-chan, aku ingin kau memainkan itu." Tetsuya kecil menarik baju Akashi yang sedang berdiri di dekatnya, Akashi melihat acara TV yang Tetsuya tonton. Sebuah acara musik yang memperlihatkan betapa indahnya alunan nada piano yang seseorang mainkan._

" _Baiklah, aku akan belajar piano dan memainkan lagu itu untukmu," jawab Akashi kecil yang begitu yakin. Mata Akashi memandang Tetsuya dengan kasih sayang._

" _Nii-chan, suki desu." Wajah ceria Tetsuya begitu bersinar ketika kalimat itu dia ucapkan. Hanya kalimat tanpa tahu artinya, itulah Kuroko Tetsuya saat berumur 7 tahun._

 _ **-Trouble Twins-**_

Dan beberapa tahun berlalu, saat ini secara langsung dia menyaksikan permainan piano Akashi dengan lagu yang sama seperti waktu itu.

" _ **Richard Clay Derman - Wild Flower**_ ,kah?" tanya Tetsuya meyakinkan.

"Iya, benar sekali. Kau tahu?" jawab Akashi sambil terus memainkan jarinya di atas _tuts_ berwarna hitam dan putih itu.

"Iya, aku mengetahuinya." Tetsuya masih berada di pintu masuk ruang musik.

"Dan dulu kau memintaku memainkanya. Sekarang aku memenuhi janji itu. Jadi jangan berbohong lagi Tetsuya..." Nada itu terus memanjakan telinga Tetsuya, tapi hati Tetsuya begitu sibuk dengan perasaan yang terjadi padanya. Cinta kah? Apa dia yakin itu cinta? Tapi apa yang akan Akashi lakukan jika dia tahu, Kuroko Tetsuya yang notabene seorang laki-laki sekaligus adik kandungnya mencintai Akashi Seijuurou? Bukankah itu terdengar menjijikan. Tetsuya, adik Akashi dan mereka sama-sama seorang laki-laki.

"Kau ingat kata _**Arsene Lupin**_? Saat itu kita membaca novelnya bersama. Kalau tidak salah judulnya ' _ **The Return Arsene Lupin, Misteri segitiga emas'**_. Dalam kalimatnya berbunyi _'Kebenaran yang paling rumit selalu sangat sederhana,'_ artinya memang beda. Karena _**Arsene Lupin**_ tidak menujukan kalimat itu padamu, tapi aku yang mengatakan padamu. Jadi sekarang itu kalimatku." Tangan Akashi berhenti memainkan _tuts_ piano, dia melihat Tetsuya yang masih di dekat pintu sambil memandanginya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksud kalimat itu."

"Kau pura-pura tidak tahu atau kau memang tidak ingin tahu?"

"Aku tidak ingin tahu."

"Dulu saat kecil kau selalu mengatakanya padaku, begitu mudah dan sangat mudah. Kenapa kau tidak pernah melakukanya lagi?"

Kalimat? Kalimat apa yang Akashi maksudkan? Saat itu Tetsuya masih kecil, tidak mungkin kalimat yang dia katakan pada kakaknya semua dia ingat. Lagi pula, jika itu kalimat yang membekas Tetsuya tidak akan tahu apa arti kalimat itu untuknya. Tapi...

" _Nii-chan, suki desu_..." ujar Akashi yang membuat Tetsuya melebarkan matanya penuh. Dia mengingat hal itu, di mana saat dia kecil kalimat itu selalu dia katakan pada Akashi.

 _ **-Trouble Twins-**_

" _Nii-chan, aku ingin permen itu." Tetsuya menunjuk salah satu permen di dalam kotak kaca._

" _Aku akan membelikannya untukmu." Akashi tersenyum sambil menggandeng tangan adik kecilnya._

" _Nii-chan suki desu."_

" _Nii-chan, aku ingin di gendong aku lelah." Tetsuya duduk di tepi jalan dengan wajah yang kelelahan._

" _Kemarilah, naik di punggungku. Aku akan menggendongmu."_

" _Nii-chan adalah kakak terbaik-ku. Nii-Chan, suki desu..."_

 _ **-Trouble Twins-**_

Bibir Tetsuya terbuka kecil, ada kalimat yang ingin dia katakan saat itu juga pada Akashi. Tapi kalimat apa dan bagaimana memulainya. Tangan Tetsuya tergenggam erat dengan wajah yang tertunduk diam. Akashi yang melihat Tetsuya seperti itu tidak bisa melanjutkan pembicaraannya, mungkin saat ini Tetsuya _shock_ mendengar kalimat yang sudah lama tidak pernah dia katakan. Sebegitu poloskah seorang Tetsuya, ketika semua petunjuk yang Akashi katakan padanya belum juga dia sadari. Petunjuk di mana perasaan itu sama. Perasaan yang mulai menghancurkan dinding tinggi yang akan menghalangi hubungan mereka.

Tiba-tiba—

Suara petir dengan cahaya yang masuk kedalam ruangan itu membuyarkan suasana tegang di antara mereka. Tetsuya langsung menutup telinganya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi menghampiri Tetsuya yang terlihat jelas begitu takut dengan suara dan cahaya yang petir itu keluarkan.

Tanpa banyak kata Tetsuya meraih tubuh Akashi dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat sang kakak. Sekali lagi petir itu menyambar, Akashi tahu persis dari kecil Tetsuya sangat membenci petir, tapi menyukai hujan. Tubuh Tetsuya mulai gemetar, Akashi mengeratkan pelukannya dengan wajah yang masih penuh dengan pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

.

.

 _ **Music room**_

 _12 : 05 AM_

Hujan mulai reda, petir pun sudah tidak terlihat, tapi mereka masih terjebak dalam ruang musik. Tetsuya masih berada di dalam pelukan Akashi sambil menutup mata, jas seragam Akashi terselempang di tubuh kecil Tetsuya, tangan kanannya menyanggah tubuh Tetsuya dan tangan kirinya memeluk erat Tetsuya. Mata Akashi belum terpejam sama sekali, beberapa kali dia melihat Tetsuya yang tertidur lelap dalam dekapannya, dia tidak ingin membiarkan sesuatu hal apapun yang bisa membangunkan Tetsuya walaupun angin malam yang menembus cela jendela yang ada di atas mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakanya lagi?" tanya Akashi. Dia mungkin tahu itu pertanyaan percuma karena tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya, tapi Tetsuya mendengar hal itu.

"Aku juga merasa takut, bukan hanya pada petir, tapi juga pada perasaanku."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku adalah adik kembar Akashi Seijuurou dan aku juga laki-laki sama seperti Akashi Seijuurou." Itu memang benar. Mata Akashi melihat ke arah wajah Tetsuya yang masih memejamkan matanya. Akashi menghela nafas bimbang dan mengeratkan pelukannya, Tetsuya menikmati hal itu.

"Kau memang adik kembarku dan kita sama-sama laki-laki. Tapi kita juga tidak akan tahu pada siapa kita jatuh cinta dan mencintai. Jika kita tahu, dari awal kita bisa memilih antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Ini memang sebuah dosa yang kita perbuat, tapi dosa itu akan semakin besar jika kita tidak mengakuinya." Tetsuya membuka pelan matanya, dia menggerakan tubuhnya dan membiarkan tangan Akashi melepas pelukannya.

"Apa Akashi _-kun_ tidak merasa jijik?" tanya Tetsuya ragu.

"Entahlah, aku tidak merasakan apapun, yang aku rasakan hanyalah ingin selalu bersamamu dan memilikimu, Tetsuya." Tangan kanan Akashi perlahan menyentuh pipi lembut Tetsuya.

Tetsuya memejamkan matanya membiarkan tangan Akashi menyentuhnya lebih lama. Seulas senyuman yang Akashi berikan pada Tetsuya tak terlihat, tapi perasaan Akashi pada Tetsuya sungguh jelas. Kali ini tangan kiri Akashi memegang tengkuk Tetsuya, perlahan wajah sang adik kembarnya itu dia dekatkan hingga kini sebuah ciuman terpaut manis dan manja.

Tubuh mereka kini terasa hangat dan bahkan begitu hangat. Tetsuya merebahkan dirinya di atas lantai yang masih terasa dingin, tapi jas Akashi sudah berada di bawahnya. Tetsuya tersenyum manis tanpa bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan Tetsuya?"

"Kenapa Akashi _-kun_ bertanya hal itu padaku?"

"Karena melihatmu saat ini membuatku ingin lebih memilikimu lagi."

"Aku sudah menjadi milikmu, Akashi _-kun._ "

"Iya, sampai kapanpun Kuroko Tetsuya milik Akashi Seijuurou." Akashi sekali lagi mencium bibir Tetsuya, tapi kali ini ciuman itu terlihat sangat dalam saat desahan Tetsuya mulai terdengar, bahkan tangan Tetsuya meremas rambut Akashi seakan inilah saatnya kenikmatan ini mulai datang. Akashi melepas ciuman itu dan melihat Tetsuya mengatur nafasnya.

" _Tetsuya, suki desu._ "

" _Shitteruyo._ "

" _Ne?_ "

" _Boku mo... suki desu, Nii-chan._ "

Malam ini adalah malam di mana perasaan mereka tidak bisa tertahan lagi.

Malam ini adalah malam hanya mereka yang tahu, dan malam ini adalah malam yang mereka tunggu.

Ini sebuah dosa yang tidak bisa dihindari, dosa yang akan mengejar mereka sampai mati. Walaupun mereka tahu apa yang mereka lakukan ini dosa, tapi mereka tidak bisa menyangkal perasaan mereka yang sungguh tidak bisa dihentikan. Membiarkan perasaan itu terluap sampai saatnya nanti tiba. Di mana pertimbangan dosa itu akan mereka pertanggung jawabkan.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Untuk Tetsuya yang memanggil nama Akashi-kun, itu karena dia takut tentang perasaannya. Jika Tetsuya memanggil Sei-kun atau Nii-chan, dia akan merasa semakin dekat dan sulit untuk mengubah perasaan itu. Jadi untuk panggilan Akashi-kun itu saya sengaja melakukanya. Terima kasih._


End file.
